


letting off a little steam

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, dick piercing, matcha blossom, please don't have sex in the walk in y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Kojiro had some kind of a sixth sense when it came to Kaoru’s needs, ever-attentive if he sensed something was wrong, or just that Kaoru needed to let off a little steam.Ever-attentive, which was how Kojiro ended up on his knees between Kaoru’s legs in the storage room of Sia la luce, bobbing his head up and down Kaoru’s hard length.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	letting off a little steam

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to meeee. This was originally a twitter thread I posted while half-asleep a few days ago. I wanted to clean it up to post here, and ended up doubling the word count (and adding a few extra piercings. ;) ) I hope you all have a lovely, delicious day! I'll be having orange chocolate cake for dessert tonight. <3
> 
> Thank you to venom for beta'ing for me!!

When Kaoru left high school and Adam behind, he wanted to completely transform. He didn’t want to be seen as that punk kid with all the piercings when he joined the real world, and so he removed all his piercings...at least, the ones above the collar. 

There would always be a little bit of a rebellious streak in him, though. He let some of the nervous energy out at the S, as his Cherry Blossom persona, but the only one who really got to see him, who he really was, was Kojiro. 

Of course, it would always be Kojiro. They were like two sides to the same coin, both at the S and in their real lives, needling each other endlessly, but challenging each other too. Kojiro had some kind of a sixth sense when it came to Kaoru’s needs, ever-attentive if he sensed something was wrong, or just that Kaoru needed to let off a little steam. 

Ever-attentive, which was how Kojiro ended up on his knees between Kaoru’s legs in the storage room of Sia la luce, bobbing his head up and down Kaoru’s hard length. He swirled his tongue along the pierced tip, making Kaoru’s hips jerk forward involuntarily. 

Kaoru cursed, fisting one hand in a tight grip of Kojiro’s green curls, the other hand pressed against a broad shoulder in a vain attempt to stabilize himself. Kojiro sped up, lavishing Kaoru’s erection with swirls of his tongue as he pulled up, unrelenting. 

Kaoru worried at his lip, a habit he had picked up when piercings decorated his ears and lip, but now a healed-over scar was all that remained. He groaned as Kojiro took him to the root, then swallowed. Kaoru’s hand tightened in Kojiro’s hair, and the kneeling man relented. 

But only for a moment. He brushed warm, calloused fingers along Kaoru’s sensitive inner thighs, over and over, fleetingly brushing against his balls, before lowering them once more. It was maddening. Kaoru’s muscles began to flex and twitch in the beginnings of his orgasm building to a crescendo. 

Kojiro raised one hand to tease at Kaoru’s pierced nipples, lightly twisting and playing with them. Kaoru’s back arched and he leaned heavily against the storage rack behind him; jars on the shelves rattled with the abrupt motion. Kaoru keened, his stomach muscles clenching with his pending orgasm. He tapped Kojiro’s shoulder hurriedly in warning, only causing the kneeling man to speed up. A final flick against his pierced nipple brought Kaoru over the edge. Kaoru twisted his fingers in Kojiro’s hair, again and again, biting his tongue to stifle the cry that fell from his lips as he came. Kojiro swallowed as much as he could, some spilling from the corner of his mouth. 

He pulled off slowly, lapping at Kaoru’s piercing to clean off the come. Kaoru winced, over-sensitive to the touch. His legs felt wobbly and loose coming down from the high of his orgasm.

Kaoru adjusted his clothes, shrugging the sleeves back onto his shoulders. The yukata had barely even pulled apart at the start of their little tryst. Kaoru smoothed down the fabric in an attempt to remove the wrinkles, to no avail.

“As much as I needed that...the storeroom, Kojiro? Really?” Kaoru queried, a slight tremor in his voice betraying his true meaning. He offered a hand to Kojiro, still kneeling on the floor.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it before,” Kojiro countered. He gripped Kaoru’s hand and stood with a wince.

Kojiro swiped at the trail of come on his cheek and offered the fingers to Kaoru, who raised an eyebrow at him, unamused. Kojiro merely shrugged and laved up the sticky come. It made Kaoru flush in… what, embarrassment? The pleasure on Kojiro’s face was so clearly evident, and Kaoru’s cock twitched in renewed interest.

“You’re disgusting,” he declared, rather than addressing the needy emotion that burrowed its way into his chest. Kaoru ran deft fingers through his hair to ensure that it wasn’t out of place, then retied it at the shoulder. Kojiro knew what he meant though; the man could always read through him no matter what Kaoru said. He turned toward the door as if to leave, glancing behind him at the smiling Kojiro.

“Well then, we’ll have to do something about that and get cleaned up, won’t we?” Kojiro replied, wrapping his arms with ease around Kaoru from behind and teasing one of his pierced nipples through his clothes. “Round two at my place?” he murmured in Kaoru’s ear.

He blushed beet-red. “You’re insatiable.”

“I’m not the one who got a blowjob in the restaurant storage room.”

“...Fine, yes, I’m coming.”

“That’s the plan.”

Kojiro anticipated Kaoru’s shin kick and jumped out of the way, chuckling.


End file.
